(Meanwhile...) Depths of Despair
*''Side story quest unrelated to main story.'' *''Approx. enemy level: 135 / Reward: ?'' This is the first DLC quest at the Savannah of Envious Eyes (Dark). This quest is similar to Door of Promise from Patapon and Parabola Of Hope from Patapon 2, but with some changes: *There are Bonedeth instead of Zigotons and Karmen. *The castle is a LOT stronger. *Rock Golems are also attacking Patapons during this mission. Walkthrough * You can use any class for this mission as long as you have lots of damage and medium or higher HP. It is recommended that you use Tondenga or Cannogabang for this mission because with Tondenga you can keep yourself protected with the shield (because the castle has a buzzsaw at the front and an axe) while inflicting major damage to the castle. *Cannogabang is a good class for this level because you do not have to go close to inflict massive damage to the castle. Cannogabang can inflicts damage from afar while not receiving any damage from the castle itself (Be aware of the Bonedeth they can move too close to your Cannogabang so you will not be able to shoot them). *If you are doing this single player, if your hero is Cannogabang, it is recommended to use Chin as Guardira/Bowmunk, Ton as Charibassa, and Kan as Oohoroc. Chin will guard as Guardira or if he is Bowmunk, use PonChaka~ ChakaChaka/charge defense to place a boulder which defends the front line like Guardira's shield. Charibasa will amplify your attacks (make sure you equip set skills Team Aid 1 and 2 for Ton) and Kan as Oohoroc will take out any Bonedeth at the front lines (make sure you have a good staff and at least the 3rd Class Skill of whichever type of staff you picked e.g. if you picked Firewall Staff, Kan should have Volcano 3-5). This will leave you to do all the attacking while all your Patapons are defending. *Make sure that you can inflict high damage to the castle so you can take it out quickly or eventually your Patapons will die and when your last Shield-Class unit dies, Hatapon will fall immediately after. *DO NOT depend on your catapult to do all the damage for you. This catapult is still as fragile as it was in Door of Promise and Parabola Of Hope and it does not do as much damage. Enemies Depths of Despair is filled with Golems and Bonedeth Enemies that come in waves. This allows you to march up towards the caste in between the waves of enemies. Bonedeth archers are also stationed on the castle. Also note that the Bonedeth are wielding powerful weapons and armour (with very high critical, knockback, and stagger rates) so it is much harder to defeat them than other quests. Trivia *It is possible that the catapult's average damage was not increased from the previous games, as it will only deal roughly 100-600 damage. *This is possibly the hardest non-boss DLC mission. *In this mission, there is a much bigger and more powerful bonedeth unit, known as a Dekadeth, These bonedeth are extremely powerful, boasting high health and extreme attack damage. Video Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Half-Boss Category:Bonedeth Category:Totechitentan's Theme Category:Walkthrough Category:Fortress